Everybody's Gonna Kill Asmodeus
by snowflakesanddandelions
Summary: SPOILERS! season 13 episode 17. What happens to Gabriel when Asmodeus traumatizes him? Trigger warnings inside. Gabriel, Asmodeus, Ketch, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Chuck.
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler Alert: 13.17

Trigger Warnings: Physical Abuse, Trauma

Gabriel was confused. Why was he alive? He reached for his angel blade- Gabriel didn't carry an archangel blade anymore- but it wasn't there.

He looked up to see Asmodeus grinning at him with a lighter in his hand. Gabriel glanced down just in time to see the horribly tiny circle of holy oil on the floor before it burst into flame, but not fast enough to escape. His six beautiful wings were tucked in as close as he could get them, but all of his flight feathers were getting painfully scorched anyway.

He looked up at Asmodeus, who was now grinning in sickening satisfaction.

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriel demanded.

Asmodeus crossed his arms and tapped his heel. "And he speaks," he drawled. "Looks like I've caught myself- an ahk-aingil."

"What do you want?" asked Gabriel sourly.

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough," Asmodeus continued. "For now, you'll do just as I say. Now are those wings of yours gettin' scorched enough, ahk-aingil?"

Gabriel glared at him. Asmodeus was doing this to him on purpose.

"Any of my brothers will kill you for this," Gabriel argued.

"Oh, I think when I've finished with you, anybody will want to kill me- except when I manage to kill Lucifer."

"NO!" Gabriel screamed. "I will not. If you even think about using me to kill Lucifer, I'll scatter you into a million pieces, you-"

"Shhh," said Asmodeus. "That's enough, little slave. You don't speak that way to your Master." He snapped his fingers and sewed Gabriel's lips together.

"MMMMmm," Gabriel yelled, but with his lips sewn together, he couldn't say anything.

"Now, I think it's time to let you stretch a bit," said Asmodeus, fake being nice, which was even creepier than when he was being creepy. "Don't want all that pretty grace of yours lightin' on fah-er."

Asmodeus snapped his fingers again. Gabriel flinched, and suddenly he let out a muffled scream of horrible pain as a circle of flat metal fell from the ceiling, scraping his already-scorched feathers as it fell toward the circle of holy fire and extinguished it.

"Shhhhh," said Asmodeus softly. "Now, I know you feel like runnin', but you cain't. If you'd like to just go easy-like into thet thur cell yonder, I shore won't stop ya."

Gabriel backed away slowly, yanking his burnt feathers out from under the circle of metal with a squawk of pain, and tried to escape from Asmodeus.

Asmodeus raised his voice. "Now, that weren't the way I raised my little ahrk-aingel, Gabriel."

Gabriel really wanted to blast this guy. He glared angrily at Asmodeus, unable to convey his full wrath with his mouth all sewn up.

"MMmm," Gabriel stated defiantly. Asmodeus backhanded him.

"I said don't speak that way to me," he shouted, out of control. "Get in the cage now!" He shoved Gabriel into the tiny cell and rained blows on him until he bled. Then he left, shutting and locking the door behind him, and left Gabriel alone in a cell so small he could barely move his wings.

The next time he came, Gabriel tried to strangle him. Asmodeus hit and kicked Gabriel into submission, then took out a weird syringe and extracted some of Gabriel's grace, which he swallowed in front of Gabriel. Then he left.

Asmodeus came again. Again, Gabriel was ready for him. He slammed Asmodeus' head into the wall four times and then stumbled out of the cell. He didn't get very far before Asmodeus grabbed him by the wings and shoved him onto the floor. He ripped out most of Gabriel's grace and captured it in a vial. Then he took a little bit more for himself and shoved Gabriel back into the cell so hard that his head hit the wall and he passed out. The door shut on one of his wings and broke it.

Between the wing bleeding grace and Asmodeus taking some for himself, Gabriel was losing a little more grace than he was growing back. His bruises weren't healing, and his vessel was getting skinny from lack of food. Every day, Asmodeus beat him and stole a little more of his grace, until Gabriel was more human than angel. His head felt like it was about to explode, and his body was so tired. Everything hurt, but especially his broken wing.

One day, Asmodeus seemed to take a long time beating Gabriel up. Gabriel didn't know why. He hadn't tried anything in weeks. After taking a little more grace, Asmodeus yanked Gabriel out of the cell and hauled him into some huge room. He shoved Gabriel into a chair and bound him to it so Gabriel could only move his head.

Then he left. Gabriel heard him whistling and picking out another fancy white outfit.

Later there were voices. Asmodeus' and someone else's. A man, but who? His vessel sounded younger than Asmodeus'.

Then Gabriel heard the clanging and knew they were coming to where he was.

"Meet the ahk-angel Gabriel," Asmodeus drawled self-importantly. The younger man stared at Gabriel. Gabriel stared back, terrified, desperate, maybe a little crazy. Was this man here to beat Gabriel and steal his grace, too? Or would he let Gabriel go? It looked like maybe neither. They left quietly.

The next couple of days, Asmodeus seemed obsessed with the new guy. Gabriel found out that his name was Ketch. They seemed to fight a lot. Ketch apparently thought he worked freelance, and Asmodeus disagreed. He would argue with Ketch, beat up Ketch, and then take more of Gabriel's grace. He became unpredictable: some days he forgot about Gabriel entirely, and other days he beat Gabriel for almost an hour before stealing more grace.

Finally, Asmodeus and Ketch got in a huge fight. Ketch came to Gabriel bloodied and beaten. Something gleamed in his hand- Gabriel's archangel blade. Gabriel screamed and tried to scramble back into his cell.

Ketch was saying something, but Gabriel was too weak, scared, and exhausted to understand. He opened the cell and yanked Gabriel out, still talking.

Gabriel didn't know when they got to the Winchesters' bunker. He cowered, hoping Sam and Dean wouldn't hit him, too. They were much stronger than he was now; they could do what they liked.

"…archangel for a spell," Ketch was saying.

Okay. The Winchesters needed Gabriel, that was okay, he would do whatever they made him do, and maybe they would let him go.

"We need his grace," said Dean.

Gabriel squawked desperately and tried to get away from Sam and Dean. Ketch put his hand on his shoulder and said something gently, and Gabriel settled down a little. Maybe they weren't going to hurt him just now. He stared at everybody desperately, terrified that they would hurt him, hopeful that they might let him go or even just stop beating him. His grace could grow much faster if they didn't beat him. He could let Sam and Dean drink some. They couldn't be as bad as Asmodeus, could they?

Ketch threw the archangel blade and the vial of Gabriel's grace on the table. They talked some more, and Dean and Sam put down their guns.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Gabriel remembered was Sam cutting off the sutures that sewed his mouth closed. Sam seemed hopeful that Gabriel would talk again, but he'd forgotten how. Sam and Dean hadn't hurt him yet, but he still couldn't help being afraid of everybody. Gabriel had gotten used to being regularly beaten and ignored, and he couldn't just forget.

It helped a little when Dean and Ketch left the bunker. It basically cut Gabriel's chances of being hit by a factor of 3. Maybe more, as Sam was the calmest and quietest of the three.

Sam had Gabriel's grace with him. Gabriel wondered about trying to steal it back, but even though he had been growing stronger without Asmodeus taking doses of his grace, he was still afraid he would lose and get beaten up and tormented again for trying. But Gabriel couldn't help _looking_ at the grace, and Sam seemed to understand.

Sam kept begging Gabriel to talk, to say something. Gabriel tried, but even with his mouth open, all that came out were squawks.

Finally, Sam seemed to come to some kind of decision. "Should I do it?" he asked Gabriel. Gabriel had no idea what Sam was talking about. He opened his mouth to ask, but no sound came out. Tears rolled down Gabriel's face. He kept opening and closing his mouth, but it wasn't enough.

"Dean's going to kill me for this," said Sam.

Gabriel squeaked in horror.

"Shh, it's okay," said Sam. "He wouldn't really hurt me. It's just a figure of speech."

Gabriel calmed down a little and nodded weakly.

"I'm gonna do it," said Sam. He uncapped the vial of Gabriel's grace and made Gabriel open his mouth. The grace went in and immediately started repairing things. Gabriel's head cleared, and he swallowed as he watched his bruises heal. Then the grace hit his broken wing and he cried out in agony.

"Gabriel! What's wrong?" asked Sam, shocked. Gabriel flinched and tried to hide from Sam. The pain in his wing was agony. His grace had had to re-break the bone so it could be healed, and he felt like it was on fire. Then there was a horrible itching sensation as the bone healed. Gabriel flapped his wings involuntarily, breaking all of the furniture in the room.

Sam's mouth dropped open, and Gabriel couldn't help smirking. At least he could still impress a Winchester. It was a start.

Gabriel tipped his head over his shoulder and sighed. His singed feathers were still singed. He wouldn't be flying anytime soon.

"Thank you," Gabriel said to Sam, and then he started to feel the nasty mess his grace was in. It was still mixed with toxins and magic from the spell Sam had used to send Dean and Ketch to the other dimension. Gabriel's head spun and his eyes watered. When he collapsed, Sam caught him. He felt himself being carried somewhere. It was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

"Chuck, please," Sam prayed. "I'm sorry. I know we haven't been much of a people to You. We hurt each other and say nasty stuff about You and don't listen, and I'm sorry. I've done that, too. But, if You're listening, please come back. The world isn't the same without You. I know Dean and I were kind of mean to You about those _Supernatural_ books, and I'm sorry. And not just because You're, like, God, although obviously that's a big factor. But, Chuck, I yelled at You because I was mad- about my life, about losing Mom and fighting with Dad and getting in stupid fights with Dean- but it wasn't Your fault. You've tried so hard to help us and love us, and- we pushed You away. Chuck, I'm sorry. Please come back. I need help. Something's wrong with Gabriel and I don't know what to do. Please, I miss You, Chuck. Please come back. Please don't leave us here, alone."

Sam heard wings rustling and looked up, but it was only Castiel.

"Hi, Cas," said Sam mournfully.

"You don't seem happy to see me," said Castiel.

"I was hoping you were Chuck," said Sam.

"I heard you praying to Him," said Castiel. "Maybe I can help?"

"It's Gabriel," Sam admitted. "We used his grace to send Dean and Ketch to where Mary and Jack are, but I didn't realize that giving it back to him would make him sick."

"That's not good," said Castiel.

"I know that now," said Sam softly. "Castiel, is there anything we can do?"

"Don't try to remove any of his grace; you'll kill him," said Castiel. "Whatever was in it, he's already absorbed it now."

Sam nodded.

"Other than that- I don't know, Sam. That's powerful magic. I guess we'll just have to wait and hope. If Dean comes back with Jack, maybe he can help…"

"You, uh, probably want to see him, right, Cas?"

Castiel nodded grimly. "I'll see what I can do, but beyond that, we'll just have to wait this out."

* * *

Gabriel stirred. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched.

"Gabriel, it's me, Castiel."

Gabriel opened his eyes. It really was Castiel. He shut them again.

"Sam is concerned for you. He knows there was poison in the grace he gave back to you."

Gabriel frowned. "Well," he croaked. He gave up and patted Castiel's hand. "I'm okay."

Castiel closed his eyes and sent a shiver of grace up Gabriel's arm.

"Brother, I'm sorry," said Castiel, shocked at what he found.

Gabriel sighed dramatically and rolled over, pulling the big plushy pillow over his head.

* * *

"Sam, he's not doing well at all," said Castiel. "He hides it well, but- I'm afraid for him."

Sam took a deep breath. "Do you think he can hold on until Dean comes back with Jack?"

Castiel observed his shoes. "Probably not," he said. "We don't even know _if_ Dean is coming back."

"Why would Asmodeus do this to him?" Sam mused.

"Asmodeus had him?!" Castiel yelped. "No wonder he's in such terrible shape. How long was he with the b*****d?!"

"I don't know," said Sam. "Ketch was only working for Asmodeus for about a week, but Gabriel may have been there longer."

"A week?" hissed Castiel. He shook his head. "I can't imagine the horrors Gabriel must have been through eve in that time."

"Why? What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"I know Asmodeus. He probably kept Gabriel in a tiny cell without enough room for his wings and took most of Gabriel's grace, leaving just enough for himself to feed off of," snarled Castiel. Sam had never seen him look that angry.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Sam again.

"I'm going to kill Asmodeus," yelled Castiel, putting a fist through a nearby wall that happened to be made of steel.

"I know," said Sam. "Me too, but we have to save Gabriel first."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a little while, but it seemed like people were still interested in this story, so I thought I'd add a little. I may borrow some plotline that was added after I started this, but it won't be all parroted or anything. Enjoy.**

Sam and Castiel were waiting patiently for Gabriel to wake up or the portal to bring Dean and Ketch back. There hadn't been enough grace to keep the portal open, so they'd have to do their own spell from the other end to get back. But hopefully Dean would be bringing Jack and Mary home.

The door blew open, and Gabriel walked in, looking a lot better and somewhat pleased with himself. Right behind him was Michael, still using Adam as a vessel and looking tired.

"Michael?" asked Castiel. "How did you escape the cage?"

"It wasn't built to contain an archangel whose brother was being tortured," said Michael grimly. "I exploded it when I heard what had happened to Gabriel."

"But how did you hear anything in there?" asked Sam, puzzled.

"Gabriel," said Michael. "He wrote his story in Enochian and tried to send it to me. It probably wouldn't have worked for a regular angel or even a seraph, but Gabriel got through."

"Okay," said Sam.

"We'll neutralize Asmodeus in a few hours," said Michael. "I would destroy him now, but Gabriel wants the honor of killing him personally."

Sam's phone rang. He picked it up hesitantly.

"Hello, Sammy Winchester," Asmodeus drawled. "I believe you have somethain that belongs to me. I want him back."

"No," said Sam. "Hang up now. If you call again, we'll kill you."

"You cain't kill me," said Asmodeus. "All you have is a broken archangel, and I've been sucking his grace."

"Give me that phone," commanded Michael. Sam handed him the phone.

"Asmodeus," Michael hissed.

"Who is that?" Asmodeus chirped nervously.

"Who does it sound like?" Michael asked. "All you need to know is that you hurt my brother, and we're coming to kill you."

"Listen, cutie," said Asmodeus. "You may be an angel, but I'm full of archangel grace. Now, who's gonna win that fight, and who's gonna lose?"

"I'm the archangel Michael," said Michael.

Asmodeus hung up hurriedly.

Michael handed Sam's phone back to him, or tried to, but it was smoking. Sam dropped it after it burnt his hand.

"Sorry," said Michael. He healed Sam's hand and looked at the phone, which exploded. "Sorry," said Michael again, wincing.

"I'm starting to see how you exploded the Cage," Castiel commented.

"I have like five cell phones," Sam reassured Michael. "Dean knows to try more than one if he needs to get in touch with me. It's no problem."

"I should have had more control," said Michael, looking angry at himself. "I've been in the Cage too long."

"I lose cell phones a lot anyway," said Sam. "That one probably cost less than feeding Dean for a day. It's no big deal. I'm more worried about you and Gabriel."

"I'll be fine," said Michael. "Once we utterly destroy Asmodeus, that is."

"And possibly a few more people," Gabriel admitted. "My cover was pretty good. I'm suspicious of the idea that Asmodeus discovered me by himself."

"You think somebody sold you out?" asked Sam.

"It's likely," said Gabriel. "We'll find out for sure when we confront Asmodeus."


End file.
